Flurry
by CerebralCortex
Summary: Takao's feelings for Midorima become ever so evident, causing Midorima to figure out his feelings. However, Midorima does not reciprocate these feelings as one might hope. Feelings clash in a short period of time and Takao finds himself helping Midorima explore an entirely different sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Midorima kept an emotionless face on, rather than saying he kept a emotionless face on...well it was more so that he HAD an emotionless face; save for those irritating moments. Midorima sighed, noticing Takao's constant emotional stares at him; he had a godforsaken grin that covered half of his face. The man was ruining his peaceful rickshaw ride with his abrupt stops to stare at him.

"...What do you want Takao?" Midorima, irritated, spat at Takao.

"Nothing, Shin-chan!"

Takao kept his eyes on the road, afraid of Midorima and his green aura after hearing the scowl in his voice. It wasn't until after practice that Midorima understood why Takao was acting more like an idiot than usual.

Midorima peeled off his basketball jersey; he faintly enjoyed the feel of nothing clinging to his sweaty body. Midorima pulled down his basketball shorts, lifting one leg to remove the article of clothing when suddenly he felt a push.

"Good game out there Midorima!" Ootsuba shouted as he ran by, slapping Midorima's back.

Midorima placed his hands in front of him, knowing he would need to break his fall. But the sudden impact wasn't the biggest of his surprises when he saw Takao sprawled under him. Midorima's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Takao's pink cheeks and embarrassed expression, in fact he seemed almost...lewd. Midorima got up and handed Takao one of his hands but Takao looked the other way and got himself up.

"What is up with you today, Takao?"

Midorima was exasperated by Takao's recent odd behavior. He kept looking at Takao, expecting an answer, only getting irritated when he realized Takao wasn't even looking at him. He followed Takao's line of sight to Takao's bulge in his pants. 'Oh.' Midorima realized inside his head. A lot of things suddenly clicked inside Midorima's head with an apparent more than obvious answer. Takao harbored romantic feelings for the handsome green haired giant.

Midorima knew what he had to do, although genuinely he did not want to. He was slightly infuriated by the trouble Takao was giving him. Midorima did not and could not reciprocate Takao's feeling.

"Takao we need to talk."

"Don't…don't look at me like that Shin-chan! I can already tell what you're gonna say!" Takao's eyes watered, punching the row of lockers in front of him in frustration.

Midorima could feel the curious gazes around him and he had to quickly make up his mind about what to do with the situation. Midorima quickly changed his clothes, taking what he needed from his locker and what Takao would need from his as well. He knew his basketball partner well, better than anyone else on the basketball team. He grabbed the half dressed man by the arm and shoved him roughly against the outside wall of the boys locker room, devoid of any other person who could listen in on their conversation. He roughly threw Takao's clothing at him so he could finish changing.

"I do not like you back, idiot. I cannot return your foolish feelings, Takao. You will get over me."

"You can't tell me you understand how I feel for you Shin-chan!" Takao grabbed the front of Midorima's shirt, pulling him down. Takao leaned forward and placed a rough and chaste kiss onto Midorima's lips, pouring all his affection towards him.

Midorima pushed Takao off of him, punching him in the face. Midorima's eyes were colored red with fury. He was angry by Takao's actions and quickly wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"What are you doing?! Grow up, Takao!"

Midorima grabbed his duffel bag and stomped towards the front of the school gate.

I'm frankly pretty much done with this story. I'm not sure if I want to make it longer and expand on it. At the moment it could be about 4 short chapters...

It's already a little erratic so I am not sure I want to make it worse, haha...


	2. Chapter 2

It's terrible I know, it's supposed to be guy on guy and that's the only way to go with shippings! Bear with meeeeee~

Midorima grunted as he grinded his manhood against the girl's pussy.

"Ahh, just enter me already!"

Midorima smirked inside his mind, grinding her against his heated manhood a bit more. He loved the shrill moans coming out of his sex partner, wanting to put her in torture. He pushed the tip of his penis in, but teasingly pulled it out. He seemingly gained the most pleasure out of teasing her.

The heat pooled in his stomach as he roughly grabbed her breasts and he slammed his wide girth into her. He pushed her onto the bed, slamming into her hard and fast, not really caring about the pleasure of his partner. Her erotic moans, the creak of the bed, and their skin slapping together filled the sex smelled air of the motel room.

It didn't take him long to realize she was a virgin when he smelled the iron in the air and heard brief pain-filled shrieks of his partner but he didn't care. He just wanted to cum and get out of the damn place.

"Mmn..nnngh...nnn" He sighed at how easy it was for his partner to orgasm, to his avail. He didn't care and kept slamming into her, quickly wanting his release.

"Unghn". Midorima groaned, feeling himself reach ecstasy as he spurt out his semen. He pulled out of her and pulled off his condom, throwing it away into the waste bin. He took no second glance at the female as he got off the bed and dressed.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave me?"

"Yes." Midorima quietly replied back. He couldn't understand why females were so eager to throw themselves at him; it wasn't as if he was a horny teenager out for gropin'. He just needed a release from all the recent stress Takao was giving him. It wasn't the end of it though, especially when he looked in front of him and saw Takao in the arms of a rather older man.

He knew that Takao was seeking comfort after being rejected. Was it his business to interfere? Especially by the hands of the beholder? Nonetheless he was a friend to Takao and didn't want him to do anything he would regret.

he reached into he duffel bag for something to throw at him, feeling his pencil case. He placed his hands as if to throw a basketball and threw it at the man, aiming to knock him out. He walked over slowly as the pencil case reached its trajectory and lifted Takao over his shoulder as the man fell to the ground.

"Let me down Shin-chan! It isn't even your business what I do anymore!"

"Shut up Takao, you're being too noisy." Midorima groaned inadvertently as Takao hit his back, today was an unlucky day for Cancers.

Midorima kept walking, heading for his small apartment. It was rather late, almost midnight and it would be better if Takao just crashed at his place. He knew he had just rejected him but he hoped that they had retained some kind of friendship.

Midorima stopped outside of his apartment door, feeling his Takao's body quiver; he knew instantly that the man was crying. He threw him on the floor once he opened the apartment door. Takao's face trailed with tears as he stared at Midorima' piercing eyes.

"I can't even get you out of my life. I can't do anything! I can't win you over!" Takao sobbed out at Midorima walked past him. But he stopped after hearing what Takao had just said. He was never 'won over', and frankly he liked the challenge. It was almost like basketball, he wanted that thrill-the feeling of it.

"Win me over, then, Takao." Midorima kneeled and daringly got close to Takao's surprised face. Their lips too close for comfort. "Do it." Midorima whispered.

Midorima smiled as he backed up from Takao. It gave Takao an eerie feelings, he was scared of Midorima but felt as if he was within his grasp for once.

Takao reached out and pulled Midorima down, plummeting him onto the floor. He got on top of Midorima's stomach, partially sitting on him and feeling a frenzy of emotions.

Midorima could see Takao come in to kiss him and did not reject. He let Takao plant kisses all over him.

"That woman you were...with...did she...do this...to you?" Takao said in between his trail of kisses from Midorima's mouth down to his throat. He sucked on him pleasurably, feeling his arousal grow. He felt hot in his head and couldn't stop. His senses were numb as he left hickeys all over Midorima's neck. He could feel that Midorima wasn't responding to his sexual advances but he wasn't stopping him as either. "I want you so bad...ahh" Takao was grinding his arousal against Midorima's leg, moaning and grasping as he clung to the greenhaired giant. "Did she do this for you, Shin-chan?" Takao unbuckled Midorima's belt and slipped his hand underneath Midorima's layers of clothing and reached for his dick.

He grasped him and realized he was completely limp but didn't give up. He brushed his thumb over the tip, and kept stroking him.

"Takao, stop." Midorima finally moved, pushing Takao lightly off of him. He hasn't understood to what extent Takao had feelings for him until seeing how earnestly Takao tried to pleasure him.

"I can do this Shin-chan! I can make you feel good!" Takao's lips enveloped Midorima's dick, sucking away.

Midorima blushed at the sight in front of him, Takao face flushed and on his dick. What on earth happened for it to come to this point? Midorima was half hard but any teenage boy would be aroused from getting a blow.

"Takao. Stop. Don't be an idiot." Midorima pushed Takao's head away, and pulled him up by his shoulders, hugging him.

Takao clenched Midorima's back, feeling his arousal subside and the pain in his heart kick in.

"This is why I can't give up on you Shin-chan, why I like you." Takao's body wracked in sobs. "Even though you are dislikeable, you still have this gentle side to you. Its like..in basketball..when I first saw you begin to smile while playing..I realized how much more I wanted to see from you. I wanted to see all of you, in so many more ways than one. Shin-chan, be mine!" Takao's head was in a flurry, he couldn't understand how so many things could happen to him in week, let alone a day. His vision got blurry and he just left himself fall into Midorima.

Midorima picked up Takao and carried him to his bedroom. If anyone else had seen the scene they both were in they'd misunderstand the situation, both of the well built men had disheveled clothing. Heck, Midorima hadn't even put his dick back inside his pants yet.

Midorima placed him under his bed sheets and headed for the couch. Lying down with a flop. He didn't understand how Takao built up feelings towards him. He wondered how it would be to be in a relationship with Takao. Could he even have sex with him? Midorima had only been with females and never thought about males in the slightest. Midorima's curiosity was peaked.

It's moving too fast, kinda. I genuinely feel as if I could've done so much more with this plot but I realize I suck at writing stories. I have commitment problems in general QQ. MAYBE ONE DAY ILL SETTLE DOWN…with a great plot :D

I shall update soon! I figured I had to add in some juicy stuff to keep attention on this story. I've decided to add some scenes in to make the story flow a little better!


End file.
